


would you maybe date me?

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, jon makes a drunken confession to sansa, there might've been a scheming theon involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon Snow doesn't often get drunk, but when he does... you'll get a drunken confession out of him.





	would you maybe date me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsyree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsyree/gifts).



> This was sort of joyce's prompt (just not sent to me wahaha), so this is for her. I'll link the picture/post once I find it. :D

**Jon**  
hey san  
can i aks uou simething?

 **Sansa**  
Sure, go ahead.

 **Jon**  
Wiuld you day yrs if i hypithetically adked you out?

  
Sansa coughed mid-drink, staring at her phone in surprise as she read Jon's text over and over again. It can't mean what she thinks it means, can it? As confusing as it is, there's not a lot of ways to interpret that.

She frowned and placed her phone on the counter, just staring at it in complete surprise and, to be honest, shock.

Still, there's no possible way Jon's sending this to her. She knows for a fact that he's out with the guys tonight, so it's probably just Theon texting her from Jon's phone to mess with her.

As she tries to make sense of it, her phone, meanwhile, keeps vibrating as more texts flooded in.

 **Jon**  
hupotjetocally  
Hypitheyically  
Hypotethiclly  
Hypothrticallu  
Hypitehetically  
Hypotheticalu  
I csn spelt  
I sweat its aytocorrext

  
Sansa can't help but snort as she read through it, and decided to dial him to maybe clear things up a little.

If it's just a joke, and not what she's hoping to be a drunken confession, she wants to know for sure.

Jon answers on first ring, and shouts "hypothetically," at her.

She laughed then, and he continued to explain, slurring the words as he spoke. "I meant to say hypothetically but my phone hates me." Then he adds, "I'm not asking for myself, I'm asking for a friend who wants to know."

"Okay, you're drunk," she says, a little glad that it isn't just Theon messing with her. She'll figure out what it means later, once this whole conversation has sunk in. "Who's driving you home?"

"Uh... Theon," he said slowly. "You haven't answered my friend's question."

"Tell me who this mysterious friend is first." She knows all his friends, she's related to 80% of them.

"Oh, you don't know him... he's - uh, he's - you don't know him."

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Ghost," he blurts out and hastily adds. "Weird name, right? I was surprised too."

Sansa snorts and turns to the floor where Ghost, his dog, is watching her. She shakes her head, as though he understands that she means to say, "your owner's ridiculous."

"You mean Ghost wants to know if I'd date you."

He laughs nervously. "Um, sure? My friend, Ghost. Not Ghost, Ghost. He's been wondering."

She smiled; he's a dork. "Well, it depends. Do you want me to?"

He laughed, surprised. "You're asking me? Of course I do. I'm crazy for you, Sansa Stark - as in, just..." He sighed, evidently still drunk. He's not as open when he's sober. "Fucking gone. Don't date Dickon Tarly, no matter how much Theon says it's a good idea."

"What?" She asked, baffled. She's only met the guy once, at Gilly's baby shower that Jon invited her to. "That's an oddly specific request."

Hearing Jon say things like this makes it harder to pretend the butterflies in her stomach aren't there, but she still tries.

He's drunk, he probably doesn't even know what he's saying.

"I'm just saying, I may be short and not as good looking as Dickon but... I think I'll take better care of you. I love you. "

She sucked in a deep breath, the butterflies going wild now. "I know you would. How about we talk about this when you're sober," she suggests. "Sound good?"

  
*****

Sansa finds herself unable to sleep that night, twisting and turning on her bed as she waited for Jon to come home.

It's highly inconvenient to be in love with someone you live with but Jon really made it impossible for her not to fall for him. He's just so sweet and kind and -- fuck, he's just... Jon. His name alone makes her feel so safe and warm.

  
**Sansa**  
Theon. I swear to all the gods if you're just messing with me, I will kill you.

 **Theon**  
wow  
so i got the boy u like to fess up his feelings 4 u and this is wat i get?

 **Sansa**  
why would i believe this isn't a joke?  
And Dickon Tarly? Really??? I barely know him.

 **Theon**  
u have no idea how jealous jon is or that guy  
it's ridiculous  
also, y would i be joking?  
u heard the man yourself (the entire world heard him. he was shouting. it was loud), do u really think jon would joke about something like that?

 **Sansa**  
no  
still  
it's not like you to matchmake

 **Theon**  
no, it's not.  
honestly, i was bored and a little spiteful.  
Jon's usually DD but bc of you he's miserable and needed to get drunk so im stuck babysitting these assholes

 **Sansa**  
I make him miserable?

 **Theon**  
yeah  
u and ur pretty blue eyes apparently  
he's been complaining about how perfect u are all night  
hes soooo gone 4 u stark  
trust me

  
Sansa stares at her phone, reading Theon's words over and over again so she might believe them.

After the phone call with Jon, she thought... maybe. It's hard to tell since he's drunk, and while she doubts Jon would say those things if he didn't genuinely mean them, it's still difficult to let herself hope. She could still be just reading into it.

But someone else telling her... someone else confirming something she's hoping is true -- well, that's another thing.

Granted, Theon hasn't been the only one telling her. There have been comments from her siblings and friends thrown here and there, comments that make her pause and make hope spike up her chest, but still.

It's just so hard to make herself believe someone like Jon would actually like her like that; it seems too good to be true.

  
****

It's two in the morning when she hears someone fumble with the doorknob. She gets out of bed to help out, knowing it would be Jon.

When she opens the door, she finds Theon with him, who heaves a heavy sigh as soon as she sees her.

"Finally, Stark," he says and then proceeds to transfer Jon to her. "He's all yours."

Jon buries his face on her neck, leaning heavily on her. She feels him sniff and then mutter, "Sansa," before nuzzling further.

She pretends it doesn't make her want to smile and Theon merely rolls his eyes.

"How is he still drunk?" She asked with a frown.

It's been hours since the phone call, she figured he would have sobered up by now. At least a little. It's not like him to drink too much.

Theon snorts in answer. "Well, he realized what he'd done as soon he sobered up and panicked. He was begging me not to take him home until he finally passed out."

"Why?"

"Well, duh. He doesn't know you're as gone for him. He thinks you're gonna break his heart." With that, Theon apparently thinks it's been a job well done and reached for the door. "On that note, you kids take care of each other, yeah?"

Once Theon's gone, she pats Jon to wake him up. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

He raises his head, blinking in confusion as he stared at Sansa. "We can't... I can't..."

"What?" She feels her heart start to fall.

"We can't have sex, I'm in love with someone else." His words make her stop, and while it's obvious he doesn't know what he's even saying, it still feels like rejection.

"Okay? Just the couch then." She takes a deep breath.

She might actually murder Theon the next time she sees him.

Jon pouts, as though he senses her uneasiness. "Sorry. It's just -- I can't. You'll understand if you meet her. She's like -- " he sighed dreamily as she helped him walk to the couch. "She's just the best. I wish I could punch all those guys who hurt her -- " he frowned, remembering a sour memory as Sansa dropped him on the couch and helped take off his shoes. "Fucking assholes."

"Okay. Go to sleep, Jon."

Still, he presses on. "You know the first time I saw her I thought she was the prettiest person I've ever seen. I still think that. I was just eleven then, I just moved into town with my mom and she came over with her mother with a casserole that afternoon...." Sansa freezes in surprise. She knows this story; she's lived this story. "She was wearing this really pretty blue dress with a wolf sewn into it, she had her hair up in a braid, she has pretty hair, and - "

Sansa sucked in a deep breath. "Are you... are you talking about me?"

He frowned, turning his attention to her. "No. I'm talking about Sansa."

She can't help it, she burst out laughing. "I really wish we aren't having this conversation right now." She helps him lie down. "Go to sleep, Jon, and tell me the rest of it tomorrow."

  
****

  
The next morning, she wakes up early just to make sure she won't miss him. From what Theon said, she's afraid he might try to avoid her and she won't let it happen, not until he tells her how he truly feels.

She makes breakfast as she waited for him to wake up and she's just about done when he padded into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. She pretends to nake herself busy as he got himself some water, turning to face him only once she senses him staring.

"You look terrible," She teased, unsure what else to say. She doesn't even know if he remembers the things he said.

"I feel it, too," he said with a quirk of his lips. It's gone as soon as he meets her eyes. "Last night, I uh... I said some things and... I'm sorry if it made you, um... uncomfortable or - "

"Jon, it didn't - "

"No, look... you don't have to say anything, just. I never should've said those things. I know you don't feel the same way and - "

"How would you even - "

"And if you want me to, like, never speak to you ever again, I'd completely understand. I wish I could - "

"Will you stop that?" She cut in with a laugh, startling him, and proceeds with her own confession. It only seems fair. "Junior year when Cley bailed on me for prom and you offered to take me. I've liked you since then."

There's a crease in his brows, like the memory's replaying in his head. "Yeah?" His voice is soft and hopeful.

She makes her way to him slowly. "Yeah. I knew you didn't like those kind of things but you still went with me because I was embarrassed that my date bailed. And you even danced with me to all the songs I liked." She gives him a smile, soft and unsure. "I've had a thing for you since then."

He looks a little bewildered. "So I've been an idiot all this time?"

"We both have been, apparently," and she doesn't hesitate before dragging him into a kiss. They've wasted enough time not making out.


End file.
